


Fives Sees Too Much

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 505 is a pure cinnamon roll too pure for this world, dem ships paperhat, paperhat mentioned, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: The big, blue bear too pure for the Villainous household sees something he shouldn't have, so Demencia tries to help.





	Fives Sees Too Much

Demencia kicked open the door to her bedroom. She then dragged in a disturbed, shaken 505 by the paw. He shivered and his fluffy fur stood on end, like when he saw a scary movie. Meanwhile, Demencia shoved him into a pile of stuffed animals, then shifted him into a position that looked comfortable. 

“There ya’ go buddy. Feeling better?” She asked.

The bear nodded, pulling a dragon plushie close to his chest.

“Good,” Demencia sat on the edge of her bed and leaned back. “So what happen, Fives? I found you in the hallway looking like you saw a ghost!” She paused. “Do ghost exist? Do you think Blackie keeps evil ghosts around?”

505 buried his face into the belly of a fat cat stuffed animal.

“Are you afraid of ghosts? Is that what’s wrong?” 

The bear raised his head and shook his head furiously.

Demencia tilted her head. “Then what happened?”

Sitting upright, 505 tapped his paws together in thought. He looked around him, then picked up a piece of Black Hat Inc. merch--a fake black hat--and placed it on his head. The bear made a scowl and growled.

“Black Hat? Did he scare you again?”

“Aroo! Aroo!” 505 nodded, then let the hat fall off his head. He grabbed a stray piece of clothing and tossed it over his head.

“Uh...So you  _ did _ see a ghost?”

505 waved his paws in the air. He curled into a quivering ball and made nervous murmurs.

Demencia’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Ohohoh! Flug! Fluggie!”

Throwing the sweater off, 505 nodded wildly in affirmation. 

“So it has to do with both Blackie Hatie and Fluggie,” She chewed on a strand of her green hair. “What happened?”

To her surprise, 505 made an expression she had never seen before on his face; averted eyes, upturned brows, tight lips, and visible sweating matting his fur. She squinted and could swear she saw a faint pink on his cheeks.

“Are you...embarrassed?”

505 shrugged with a nod.

“Oh...oh!” Demencia grinned lewdly. “Did you see their underwear~?”

The bear murmured ‘no’.

“Oh, wait, you do our laundry. Of course you see their underwear!” She slapped her forehead. “We’ll get back to that so you can let me at Blackie’s undies...You saw Black Hat and Flug, and you feel embarrassed about it. ‘Right so far?”

505’s fur darkened with shame. Staring at his feet like a scolded child, he raised his paws into the air. One was a fist, and the other folded to the best of his skills to a pointing paw. The pointer finger--or toe? Demencia wasn’t sure--poked the fist from the side over and over again. 

The girl scrunched her nose in bafflement. She mimicked the action with her own hands. Her first gradually loosened until her finger slipped through the gap between her fingers. Eyes widening and hand forming an okay sign, her other hand sped up. She gasped.

“Ohmygod sex! You’re talking about sex!!”

“Mroo,” squeaked the bear.

Demencia gasped yet again. “That means you saw THE Black Hat and OUR Flug have sex?!”

505 buried his face into the stuffed animals, covering his face with his paws as his blush intensified. 

“Holy shit I gotta document this! Gotta grab my phone!” Demencia jumped off the bed, dove into a purse hanging off one of the bedposts, and dug out a neon yellow cell phone. As she dashed out the door, she yelled, “The internet needs this!!”

As her footsteps vanished down the hallway, 505 sighed. He should have known that Demencia wouldn’t understand his plight. The memory still sent shivers through every furr of his body; the horror of seeing his dads engage in sex was too much for his eyes! 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone plz save my big blue baby son, 505 is precious, I want a plushie of him so bad


End file.
